Anya Kumiho
Anya Kumiho is a Shinigami and a ninth seat in 4th Division. Apperance Kumiho is 5'8" with Korean origins. She has emerald eyes with strands of hair falling in between, almost reaching to her full crimson lips. The rest of her long thick gold hair that reaches almost to the ground she keeps braided. Despite her best efforts to not stand out of the crowd, it isn't hard to not notice her. In addition to normal clothes she wears long gloves, headband and bandage covering the lower part of her face. Those accessories cover her deformities like animal nose, ears or fingernails. Additionally, her arms and legs cover golden fur reaching up to her knees and elbows. She usually bandages her huge breasts, making them looks smaller. Personality Most of the time she is silent until someone asks her or starts the conversation. She feels uncomfortable in large groups especially when she thinks that everyone looks at her strangely. Therefore, she prefers to keep company with significantly less amount of people or alone in solitude. Her favourite way of spending free time is reading about kidou at a library. The place relaxes her so much, she sometimes partially take off the headband or bandage. When someone questions her about the reason she dress in such unusual manner, Kumiho starts to mumble about having disfigured scars on her head and hands, then quickly tries to change the subject. During battles she prefers using cold calculation rather than jumping blind into fray. It’s mainly caused by her lack of battle skills beside kidou. But even she has times of distraction when failing to use even the simplest spell. It’s always happens when Kumiho see one of the captains or just sense his presence, so she normally avoids him. Similar effect also causes comments about her unusual appearance. Her favorite foods are tofu and azukimeshi which she prefers to eat in solitude. Past The first thing Kumiho remembered was waking up in Rukongai. While lying down on the ground in immense pain, a small group of locals found her. With their help, she adjusts to living in that new place, never hearing any bad word from them about her odd appearance. Over twenty years of peaceful existence was interrupted one night appearance of a hollow in her alley. Before the nearest patrol, it appeared that most of her friends died trying to fight back. But when the shinigami took care of their enemy, she felt weak and lost consciousness. Kumiho regained it long after the hollow was slain. On the next day, they unexpectedly visited one of the former neighbor’s now proud shinigami, staying until sundown. For most time he talked about the place where he spent last year and how it opened new possibilities before him, trying to convince them to take the entrance exams. Kumiho pondered for few days before finally deciding to try. Her first exams nearly ended in total failure, but that don’t discourage her. Despite Takeshi’s objections, she decided to work even harder to pass them next year. In rare moments of doubt, she always recalled the memories on how Seireitei looked inside compared to her Rukongai district. Her best friend saw her strong resolve to pass exams not only helped her prepare, but also approach them with her. Surprisingly, both of them were accepted and started the hardest six years of their lives - filled with endless lessons and field practices. The bond that held them together all those years survived, becoming even stronger. Kumiho always could count on him, especially with the problems of her distinctive appearance. She began to wear the headband, bandages and gloves most of the time. Her progression with each Shinigami art was unequal. While lacking in the physical skills like zanjutsu or hohou, she shined in kidou. Those above averages skills for casting spells caught the eye of few divisions. Because of that, many of her classmates were shocked when she refused the proposition of joining Tenth Division after graduation. Zanpakutou Sealed Form Her zanpakutou is a standard-looking nodachi with 4'3" long blade with a sheath that looks like it was made from pure gold, hanging by a strap over her left shoulder. The sheath completely dissolves when she draws her sword, still using both hands due to lack of practice. It has a hexagonal shaped hand guard with two sides parallel to the blade that are longer than others sides, making it a prism-like shaped. The handle is gold with two white tassels on the end of the handle. Name Maya Spirit Maya can take many forms and likes to change them frequently, even during Anya’s visits in her inner world. Usually she take form of a half snake half woman, clad in robes with a cape that constantly change colors or patterns inscribed on it or even sometimes it’s form to those of heavy armor. Sometimes she can take the form of a normal woman with snake eyes and tongue or a man sized cobra with a human eyes. Due to be partially snake, Maya has habit of hissing, mainly when she’s talking with Anya. Inner world Anya’s inner world looks like a desert similar to that of Hueco Mundo with large lake in the middle of it. In the sky both the sun and the moon shine over a world shrouded in twilight. Depending on Anya’s mood the whole world drifts toward the day or the night. Shikai Command Pierce the veil, Maya Form After uttering her release command the whole blade increases it’s width four times and it length increases to 6'5". The hilt thickens reaching blade thickness but still retaining it’s hexagonal shape. In the place where the handle connects with the blade there are imbedded big, white pearls glowing with greenish light every time Anya use Maya’s powers. The blade itself besides growing longer and much wider gain three triangular points along each edge and runes inscribed along the whole length. Attack - Kitsune-bi (Fox fire) At the cost of 5% reiatsu, Anaya can shoot a green flame in the shape of the fox head at her opponent. The next two attacks made by the opponent will cost an additional 5% of Anaya's kidou stat in reiatsu, without buffing the damage of the attack. Ability - Kurayami no naka de hebi (Snake in the darkness) Maya’s powers allow Anya to mask her kidou within an illusion. Like a rope that could be mistaken for a snake when someone looks at it in the darkness, so too could the spell be taken for something different. Used kidou could be hidden in an illusion of another similar level spell or sometimes that of the opposite type of the casted, that disperses when the kidou hits the target/if effect fully manifest (kidou chant that enemy see is changed to reflect the one used by Maya in illusion). Each use of this ability costs 5% of reiatsu for creating an illusion of the same tier and branch spell. Weaving the kidou of the opposite type cost an additional 5% of reiatsu. Bankai not attained Items Gigai that makes her appear like a normal human. Trivia One of few existing shinigami that posses an animal traits. Category:Shinigami Category:Fourth Division